Interruptions
by TrulyFrighteninLilMonsterAlice
Summary: Rewritten. Bella and Edward are now married. Will they ever get a moment alone? Or will their married life be filled with Interruptions. Rated T just in case. Major BxE!
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is my story Interruptions that with Heartbroken1's help, I hope, will be awesome until the end! I have written up to the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it. **

**Huge glomp thanks to Heartbroken1 for being my beta! I really appreciate the help.**

**Disclaimer: I shall kidnap Emmett and stuff him into my non-existent closet...until then Stephenie Meyer owns him and the other sexy vampires in this story**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My heart hammered in my chest as Alice tightened the top of my dress giving me curves I had no idea existed. She gave me a reassuring look in the mirror. "Edward is going to be breathless when he sees you." Her jabbering caused me to chuckle lightening the mood.

Her midnight blue bridesmaid dress hung off her shoulders just the right way and contrasted against her pale skin perfectly. Jasper had already come in to Alice's room and just stared at her. Of course being polite he told me I looked beautiful.

Alice put the clip in my hair that would hold up most of it while two curls framed my heart-shaped face on each side. I voted not to wear a veil knowing it would be hard enough not to trip in the death traps that Alice was forcing me to wear on my feet.

"I can hear your heart. Why the butterflies, Bella?" She sat down in a chair she slid over. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

I shook my head vigorously. "Of course not. This is what I have been waiting for since…well my whole life." This aspect caused the smile on my face to brighten. I was getting what I wanted all my life. The knock on Alice's door told me that it was time for me to walk down the aisle.

My palms were sweaty and my hands trembled as I stood up looking at my soon to be sister-in-law. "How do I look?"

Her topaz eyes glowed. "You're gorgeous. Now come on, before you're late to your own wedding." We both chuckled and opened the door looking at my dad, Charlie. "Hi, Charlie" Alice chimed walking past him to go downstairs with the rest of the Cullens.

"Dad…" I felt tears form at the corner of my eyes and reminded myself that Alice spent hours doing my make-up and touch-ups.

He held up his hand to quiet me. "Bells, I know I haven't been the most supportive dad during your relationship. But I want you to know that I'm happy for you and Edward." Charlie gave me a weak smile to signal that he was finished.

Tears rolled down my face leaving trails. "Geez, Dad, it's not even the wedding and I'm crying already." I laughed showing him I was okay, when really I was thinking about that this was one of my last moments with him.

Charlie was trying to be strong for me, but I knew deep down he was sad about losing his only daughter. Holding out his arm, he smiled brightly at me, letting me know we needed to go.

We walked down the stairs, seeing Renee and Phil along with the Cullens. Alice beamed at me like my own personal ball of sunshine.

No, I couldn't think about my sun and warmth when there hadn't been any word from him since he'd had run away.

Rosalie stood there like a stone statue. I could see in her eyes she was still bothered by my decision to become a vampire, but at the same time I knew she was beginning to think of me as a sister. Emmett was grinning from ear to ear trying to restrain himself from grabbing me into a bone-crushing bear hug. Alice kept bouncing on her heel with excitement while Jasper, I was sure, was a mix of emotions from Alice's happiness to my anxiety. A wave of calm washed over me. I silently thanked him from my spot next to my father.

The music began, and my mother and Phil entered, taking their seats at the front. The two couples entered ahead of us going down the aisle, passing family and friends. I was glad Alice had shortened the guest list.

There at the end of the aisle was my Adonis, my angel, the love of my existence Edward looking handsome in a sharp black suit with a gold tie. The Wedding March began, snapping my out of my thoughts. Everyone stood up, waiting to see me. I squeezed Charlie's arm and we took our first step down the aisle.

**EDWARD POV**

I was a bundle of nerves today which also happened to be my wedding day. Jasper was there sending waves of tranquility over me.

"What if she runs? What if she says she loves Jacob more than me?" I kept coming up with "what if" questions and scenarios. Emmett came in fixing his suit. He had a stupid grin on his face.

Jasper shook his head, knowing what he had been doing. I could see it in Emmett's mind and didn't want to. "Please refrain from thinking about having a tryst with Rosalie in your bedroom…it's kind of disgusting." I didn't want to have that image in my head when Bella and I were making love later that tonight.

"Take a breath, little brother, just think about tonight…you and little Bella." Emmett winked and nudged me with his elbow.

"Never do that again in my presence." I said calmly as Jasper sent waves of tranquility at me. "Sorry, Jasper, I guess this is the hardest day for you with all the emotions.

Jasper just shrugged. "Weddings are actually not bad." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine, you know what Alice saw. You, brother, are going to smile and say your vows. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on the girls." He walked out of the room. We were downstairs in an extra room so that I wouldn't see Bella's dress.

Pacing, I stared at the ground. Emmett's eyes followed me silently. His thoughts telling me to stay calm and collected like normal. It was almost time to go outside and start the ceremony.

A few minutes later Jasper returned. I tried to read his thoughts but all I got was his best man speech. He flashed me a smile. "All you need to know is that she looks beautiful."

I nodded, knowing he was right. The nervousness was starting to ebb away. My watch read half past two. "Ready to meet the girls?" Both of my brothers nodded and walked into the living room. From standing next to the piano, I could hear the rapid beating of my love's heart. Alice was asking if she was getting cold feet. Before I heard the answer, I was being pushed out the backdoor by my family.

People looked up from their conversations. I gave them smiles, standing in front of the priest. Luckily we have Alice who decided to have the wedding on a day that was cloudy, but not rainy.

Soon the music began to play lightly. Emmett and Rosalie walked down the aisle. Rosalie looked like she was a on the run-way in the midnight blue dress Alice picked out for them as bridesmaids. Emmett stood next to me. In his mind, he was singing, "I'm a Barbie Girl". I just wanted a glimpse of Bella's dress.

Next Alice danced along the aisle with Jasper, who was surprisingly keeping himself collected around the humans. Alice went to stand across from me and Jasper next to me. I held my breath as the Wedding March started.

Everyone stood as my sweet Bella came into view. She was stunning, breath-taking, and so many other words came to mind when I saw her. Her beauty even out shone Alice and Rosalie's. The dress Alice picked out was perfect for her petite frame.

The top was a lacey corset style that was strapless with shimmering accents. She stumbled in the high heels, lifting the Cinderella-esque bottom up slightly so she wouldn't trip on it.

Each time she moved every part of her shimmered in the light like she was already a vampire. No doubt Alice had sprinkled glitter on her to make her feel more like a part of the family.

I smiled lovingly at her. She returned the smile as she reached the end of her walk. Charlie kissed her cheek as he handed her to me. I think I even saw some tears in his eyes.

We held hands facing the priest. "We are gathered here together to witness the uniting of Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Ms. Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony." I heard Bella comment about being Bella not Isabella, which caused my smile to brighten, if that was possible. The priest went on about matrimony but I wasn't listening, instead staring at my angel. "Now at the request of the groom's sister, the bride and groom have prepared their vows and would like to share them now."

Taking the small piece of paper out of my pocket, I looked into the eyes of my beloved. I had already memorized the vows so I held it down just for reference. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are the one and only love of my existence. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I know that we have been through rough times but we have gotten through them, and I know that they're will be bumps along this road that is our marriage. But I want you to know that I will always be there for you, no matter what comes our way. You are my angel and I'm lucky I found you."

Bella's eyes were swimming with tears as I said the words that came from my heart. All eyes turned to my future wife waiting for her own love-filled words.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are the love of my life, my soul mate, and better half. I can see no else I would rather grow old with than you. I gave you my heart the moment I saw you and nothing would ever change that. Even with the bumps we might have in the future, I will stay by your side for eternity…or as long as I shall live."

The guests were confused by the line, but I understood perfectly. Together forever no matter who tried to pull us apart.

We exchanged rings, saying the natural vows, swearing devotion to each other through sickness and in health; richer or poorer, until death do we part. Bella's wedding band was gold to match her engagement ring and engraved with our initials. My own was silver almost blending in with my pale skin. She had it engraved with "Forever yours" and her initials.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said smiling.

I took Bella in my arms, kissing her tenderly on the lips. Her heart sped up, causing me to smile.

We turned toward our guests who were clapping.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Bella's cheeks were a nice shade of pink as we walked hand in hand back down the aisle.

Alice yelled out behind us, "Now it's time to party!"

We both couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: Reviews are your friends! If you review, I will give you a cookie and possibly a hint at what's going to happen in the next chapter!**


	2. Darn, I slept through it!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated I've been kind of busy. I just got a job recently and it's been taking up a lot of my time. Well, here's Chapter 1! I hope you enjoy and at the end the review button is your friend even if it is a flame. Any input is wanted!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the series…but I do have Jamett loving socks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I sat by my husband, his arm was around my waist while we watched as the guests danced. Edward smiled hearing someone's thoughts. I covered my mouth trying to suppress a yawn.

Alice gracefully skipped beside us. "Alright, you two time to go." She grinned having seen a vision she found funny. "But before you go, you have to throw the bouquet." I looked to Edward for some help.

"Well, it is tradition." I just rolled my eyes. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen" he whispered in my ear with his velvety voice.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen." Standing up, I slipped off my heels.

"Ladies, Bella's about to throw the bouquet." I noticed Alice had gotten to the microphone a little faster than a human should.

All of my friends stood on the dance floor while I stood on a make-shift stage. I turned my back and hurled the bouquet back.

Emmett was laughing which I took to be a bad sign. Turning around, I saw Rosalie staring out the red and white roses. I smiled at her and then winked at Emmett.

Edward was shaking with laughter when I got back to the table we were sitting at. "You should have seen Alice's face when she didn't catch the bouquet."

I smiled brightly.

"You're so beautiful." He brushed his fingers against my cheek, causing my heart to flutter.

"And soon I'll be as beautiful as Rosalie, hopefully." I gave Edward a small nudge noticing, he had stopped laughing.

He kissed me softly and stood up. "Let's go," he said to me.

I grinned not even bothering to grab my shoes. Edward took my hand; his cool touch causing shivers up my spine.

I yawned freely causing him to laugh.

"Someone's sleepy."

"Alice woke me up at the crack of dawn unable to wait any longer on making me over." I leaned against him and soon found myself being lifted up. "You know I can walk." Edward just smiled and walked towards the Vanquish.

He let me down so I could get in the car. Making sure I was in, he shut the door. My love was back in the car before I knew it. I kissed his cheek smiling. Soon we would be together in the bedroom. Just the thought made the blood rush to my face.

"Please tell me what you're thinking about."

I looked up at my husband grinning. "I was thinking about later." His crooked smile caused me to blush even more. My eyes were fighting to close. I rubbed my eyes trying to stop it.

"It's okay, love, go to sleep. We have the rest of our lives to do that." Edward leaned over, placing an icy kiss on my forehead. He turned the radio on and my lullaby played softly from the CD he had made me.

I soon was fast asleep leaning against Edward's shoulder. He was cool against my bare flesh even in his suit, but I didn't care.

**Edward POV**

I looked down at my sleeping angel. She looked peaceful as she slept. I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you, Bella Cullen, more than you will ever know." I smiled at her and sped off to the hotel we were going to be staying at for the night.

The CD ended just as I parked. Bella stirred but didn't wake. Before her head dropped, I was on the other side picking her up. She curled up against my chest. I guess we couldn't do what we had planned on doing tonight.

I walked into the room seeing rose petals everywhere. Alice must have been here earlier to decorate.

Bella yawned, opening her eyes. "Where are we?"

"We're in the room, but you can go back to sleep everything's fine."

Bella nodded as I laid her on the bed. She then sat up looking at me with bright eyes. "I don't want to sleep" Her eyes were getting heavy.

"Yes, you do. Come on let's get your pajamas on." She up and turned around so that I could untie her. My fingers worked quickly.

As I untied her, I ran a cold finger down her back. Bella shivered and a blush crept into her cheeks.

Once her dress was off, Bella changed into the white silk night gown that Alice had packed for her. It went above her knees making Bella very self-conscious. She crawled into bed. "Come lay with me." Her eyes were already closed.

I had changed into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt even though I saw no point in changing.

Bella curled up against me when I laid down. She looked up at me and kissed me deeply on the lips. I returned the kiss but then pulled away even though I wanted nothing more than to take her right there.

My angel kept her eyes closed and her breathing evened out.

"Good night, love." I smiled and closed my eyes listening to Bella's breathing and steady heart. Soon the hours passed and the sun was rising, yet I didn't move from beside my love.

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes slowly staring into ocher colored orbs. His lips found mine, but I pulled away. "I need a human moment." Quickly, I went into the bathroom.

That was when I realized I had fallen asleep on my wedding night before Edward and I had a chance to consummate our marriage. When I finished showering and got dressed, I walked back into our room.

"I'm so sorry, Edward!" I felt the need to apologize.

He was by my side immediately. "Why are you apologizing? What's wrong?" His voice was filled with concern.

"I fell asleep on our wedding night" I cried looking down.

He took me in his arms smiling. "Is that all? Bella, it's okay that you fell asleep. Alice had you awake at dawn. It's completely understandable. Actually, I'm kind of glad." His words surprised me.

"You mean…you didn't want to…with me?" He put his finger underneath my chin forcing me to keep staring into his mesmerizing eyes.

"Never! It's just" he trailed off seeming kind of embarrassed to answer me. "I was kind of nervous…about it."

"You were…nervous?" I hugged him tightly. "That's so cute of you." The whole thing shocked me. I couldn't help but giggle feeling much better.

"That's right, laugh it up." He rolled his eyes and kissed me softly. When I pressed myself against him, he shook his finger at me. "Nope since you laughed you have to wait."

I pouted and went to make sure I had everything together.

Edward just left and quickly changed in vampire speed. "Come on, Bella, I want to make breakfast for you."

I smiled and grabbed my bag. We walked out to the Vanquish together. Edward let me in the car, and I crossed my arms trying to resist Edward's charms.

He laughed and drove off in the direction of the Cullen mansion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I am sad to say this will be my last update for awhile. I borrowed a friend's computer to update Interruptions now. I will try my hardest to get my grades up so I can get my laptop back but I cannot promise anything. Please review and I promise as soon as I'm able to I will update. I am also working on two other fanfics to make up for not updating in awhile.**

**!Alice!**


	3. Licking Bella's Cookies!

A/N: Wow

A/N: Wow! I got favorited!! I feel special! The cookie scene in this was inspired by my best friend bloodredeclipse in Spanish class. I should start to update faster now since I am out of school and I am no longer grounded. So enjoy this chapter on behalf of my ungrounding!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight character…but I have a plan to kidnap Emmett!

Thanks to my ever special beta…Heartbroken…she's amazing!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

We arrived at the Cullen mansion in a matter of minutes thanks Edward's speeding. I got out of the car being immediately hugged by Alice. No doubt she already knew what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Bella, if I had known I would have let you sleep in." She kept rambling on as we walked into the door.

Finally I turned to her. "It's alright. I'm okay. It's not your fault I fell asleep on my wedding night."

She looked down nervously.

Edward just smiled and looked at me.

"Alice, we can wait until tonight it's no big deal." I peered up at my love and returned his smile.

Alice bounced up and down. "Ooo…Esme is making you muffins, Bella, I told her about my vision. She thought you might want them after falling asleep. Plus I knew you would be cranky." The little pixie then skipped off gracefully.

I went into the kitchen the smell of blueberry muffins enticing my senses. Esme had also made cookies which smelled of chocolate chips. My mouth started to water. "Esme! Everything smells delicious."

"Well, thank you." She took another batch of muffins out of the oven.

I was going to have cookies and muffins for weeks. Biting my lip, I picked up a cookie to snack on.

Edward smiled as watched me.

"What is it?" I asked as I took a bite.

"You look like a little kid." He chuckled at my expression.

I grinned and picked up a fresh cookie holding it out to him. "If I look like a little kid, I double dog dare you to lick this cookie then eat it." My Adonis made a face.

"Do I have to?"

I gave him a stern look and shook the cookie in his face.

"Fine!" Edward put it to his lips sticking his tongue out.

"Edward, why are you licking Bella's cookies?"

I stifled giggles as I listened to Esme.

**Emmett POV**

I heard giggling and decided to investigate. It wasn't Rosalie, she was in the garage working on the Jeep. Alice was watching the shopping network since Jasper was hunting with Carlisle.

The giggling came from the kitchen. I could hear Esme saying, "Edward, stop licking Bella's cookies!"

I froze not knowing what to think. Was cookies code word for something sexual that Esme didn't want to say out loud?

Alice came by me about to go into the kitchen.

"I wouldn't go in there Edward is licking Bella's 'cookies'." I formed air quotes for the last word. She looked at the door with wide eyes.

"With Esme in there?" Alice hissed almost silently. She covered her mouth slightly disgusted.

"Well, they didn't get to last night." I shook my head disappointed that Edward had stooped to my level.

Alice shook her head hurrying away. I leaned against the door wanting to hear more.

"I can lick Bella's cookies if I want to." Edward then, I guessed, did exactly what he had said. Bella giggled again telling me it was something sexual. My hand was against the door as I leaned against it.

**Edward POV**

I was trying to stay composed as I listened to Emmett's thoughts. Bella looked at me but couldn't stop her giggles.

Esme could hear Emmett and smiled winking. I grinned and looked to Bella who was still clueless.

She tilted her head confused. I pointed at the door mouthing "Emmett". My angel nodded and chuckled. The door started to open as Emmett unknowingly pushed against it. I still held the cookie in my hand.

Emmett fell through and sprawled out on the floor. He looked up at me then at the cookie. "Were you really licking cookies?" Nodding, I showed him it. "So you weren't doing anything sexual to Bella in front of Esme?"

"Is that what you thought?" Bella's face turned a nice shade of red asking this. "I can't believe you would think that."

Emmett looked down like a little puppy that had gotten in trouble. "Sorry, Bella" He looked at her, and she started to laugh, not believing Emmett would think that licking cookies had something to do with sex. We both laughed hysterically.

"Only you, Emmett, would think that licking cookies had something to do with sex."

He grinned getting up. "Speaking of which." He went towards the garage.

I just shook my head finishing the cookie I had been dared to eat. "Satisfied?"

She reached up and kissed my cheek. "Not yet" Bella whispered seductively into my ear.

I picked her up going out the door without saying anything to Esme. Carrying her through the living room, Alice glanced at us with a disgusted look. I guessed that Emmett had gotten her in on me licking Bella's cookies.

In our bedroom, I laid Bella on the bed kissing her cheek then her jaw line. My love bit her lip trying to stifle moans until it bled. The sweet scent had me backing away; my eyes as dark as night.

"Edward?" Her voice had a hint of fear to it. "Are you okay?"

I just sat there like a statue.

She put a finger to her lip looking at it. Her face went green as she saw the blood.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I…"

Bella started to breathe through her mouth.

"Love?" I held my breath as I took her in my arms. "Just breathe through your mouth." We could hear someone outside the door. Jasper opened it seeing Bella. He restrained himself.

"Sorry…" Alice hurried up and dragged him away.

"Tomorrow, sweet, I'll have to go hunting. Will you be okay alone with Jasper, Emmett, and Alice?" I took her face in my hands staring into her chocolate brown pools that were her eyes.

"I'll be fine. What harm can come to me with them around?" She smiled brightly at me. In my mind, I could come up with millions of scenarios that could harm her with them around.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I left for the mountains. We still hadn't gotten a chance to. Bella had been anxious with the whole house being able to listen in. I held her while she slept listening to her talk about shopping lists.

I hated leaving her even if it was only for a day. She kissed me passionately. "When you get back, we are going on our honeymoon and…" Bella looked at Esme and Rosalie who were going with me. "Well, you know what we'll do."

She kissed me again and then went to stand with the others on the porch. We were taking the Jeep.

Rose was driving.

**Bella POV**

I watched as they drove away and let out a sigh already missing my god.


	4. Bets, Dresses, and Plans oh my!

A/N: Another chapter

A/N: Another chapter! Woot! Thanks everyone who reviewed and favorited. I give you each a virtual brownie!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight…but I do have a shopping date with Alice planned!

Thanks to my beta Heartbroken! Unfortunately, this is her last chapter that she can beta…so I'm looking for another beta. If you're interested, PM me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the couch day dreaming about Edward and his return. Emmett sat next to me on my left with Jasper next to him. They were playing each other at a game of Halo.

Their heads were moving faster than humans as they faced people in X-box live. Emmett was starting to grip the controller harder. "Stupid nerds, I'm going to find you! Dammit! Jasper, where were you?"

Jasper growled and hit Emmett in the arm. "I'm trying to cover my own ass." He was starting to get competitive.

"Alright boys after this Alice and I get the television."

Alice nodded from her spot in the chair beside the couch. "Yeah, you guys have been playing all day." She crossed her arms and looked over at Jasper.

"Yeah, Emmett, we should let the girls have the T.V. for awhile." I wasn't sure if it was because of my feelings I was sending to him or his fear of Alice's wrath that he had sided with us.

Emmett finished his session and got up heading towards the backyard.

Alice turned on a chick flick causing me to groan. She sighed changing the channel putting on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. **(I know it's over played but it's the only movie I could find that I liked Robert Pattinson in.) **

I laid down on the couch interested in this movie. I had always loved watching this movie only this time I wished that Edward was with me. "Alice, I'm going to listen to music in Edward's room."

"It's your room too, you know." She smiled turning the television to the shopping network seeing as I would no longer be in room. Bouncing in her seat, Alice turned the volume up.

Once I was in my room, I turned on Claire De Lune. I closed my eyes thinking about what Edward and I would be doing later. Just the thought of him caused my heart to flutter.

**Jasper POV**

Bella's lustful feelings had me wanting to pounce on Alice or whomever was near me. I needed to get out of the house before I ended up hitting on Emmett.

I was more than happy to get out of the room when the girls demanded to have T.V. time.

Emmett walked out to the backyard and I was right behind him. Quickly, he faced me grinning. The excitement emanating from the house began to get to me.

"Best two out of three?" he questioned.

"I bet I can best you." Fairly confident in my abilities, I wanted to wager Emmett.

"Loser has to get a make-over by Alice?" That was a pretty big wager knowing Alice went all out when she made over any of us.

"Deal" I shook his hand to seal the bet.

We faced off planning on wrestling each other. I crouched low preparing to make my move. Pouncing, I left my comfort zone to go at my brother.

Emmett grabbed me in his bear-like arms. His grip on me would have been bone crushing if I had been a human.

I elbowed him and took a step away from him before he could grab me again.

Soon I had pinned him to the ground. With a smirk, I said, "That's one. Ready to give up? Should I tell Alice to get the make-up ready?"

He struggled against me. Luckily, I was in a position where he couldn't touch me.

Eventually, Emmett was free.

By the time we had finished our wrestling, I had come out victorious.

The sun was setting as we made our way into the kitchen. Alice sat at the counter watching Bella make a sandwich.

Emmett walked in after me, his head bowed down.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" Bella was always looking out for us.

"I don't want to talk about it," my burly brother grumbled.

"He just lost a bet. Alice, I think your brother would love a make-over."

Alice squealed with delight. "Really, Emmie?"

Bella laughed at the girly nickname.

Standing next to her, we looked at each other then at Emmett saying in unison, "Really, Emmie?" We laughed as Alice dragged a glaring Emmett away.

"So, Bella, would you be interested in playing a little joke on Emmett?"

Bella grinned.

Earlier, while fighting with Emmett, I had come up with an idea to get Edward off her mind.

We had it all planned out when Emmett came running down the stairs with Alice following, a tube of lipstick in her hand.

"Come on, Emmie, this is the perfect shade for your pale complexion"

Bella fell off the couch we had been sitting on while devising our scheme. She was turning blue she was laughing so hard.

Our masculine brother was dressed in one of Alice's pink sundresses. It covered most of him but was way too short. His usually gelled curly locks were put up in studded hair clips.

"Jazz, tell Emmie to let me put lipstick on him," she pouted looking to me for support.

"Aw, Emmie, let her have her fun."

He let out a growl, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Shut up, Jazz…" He told me in a tone that told me to back off.

Bella chuckled looking at Emmett. "Nice dress." Wiping tears from her eyes, she admired Alice's handy work.

Alice smiled proud of what she had accomplished. "Isn't he adorable?" She glowed forgetting about the lipstick incident.

We both nodded holding back more laughter.

"Yeah, Emmie, you look like a model."

We just smiled as he came after me.

Our plan was going just as we had thought it would. When the excitement had died down, we all sat down on the couch. Emmett had changed back to his manly clothes.

Alice was pouting thinking her Emmie had looked cute in his dress.

We were watching Star Wars. Emmett looked at the television getting into the light saber fight that was going on.

"Kick his ass, Anakin!" he shouted at the screen causing Bella to cover her ears. Soon it would be time to put the whole prank into motion.

**Bella POV**

I covered my ears as Emmett yelled at the movie.

He laughed when Anakin killed Count Dooku. My older brother-in-law was such a little kid at heart.

Jasper glanced at me and I felt a little rush of lust coming my way.

All I could do was think of Edward and what he planned to do to me when he returned from hunting.

Closing his eyes, Jasper showed he felt my lust and passion.

Emmett twitched beside me signaling that he was feeling it too. He reached his arm over me. At first, I thought he would touch my leg…but no! He put it on Jasper's giving it a squeeze.

I didn't think Jasper's eyes could get any bigger.

Alice had been watching the whole scene and hissed at her brother, "Get your hand off my husband!"

Emmett jerked his hand away. "Sorry, Jasper!" He smiled sheepishly glaring at me.

Stifling a giggle, I continued to think of my husband. Jasper sent a wave of passion over us. I had to grip the couch tightly trying to fight the urge to jump on someone.

Squirming beside me, Emmett was fighting and losing against his urges. Suddenly, his lips were crashed up against mine.

This was something I had not expected. I was frozen sitting there like a statue.

My love burst in almost breaking the front door off the hinges. Calm filled the room and Emmett pulled away looking at me wide eyed.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Rosalie entered wondering what was going on. "What's with the shouting?" she said this coolly not looking at us on the couch.

"Funny you should ask, I just walked in on your husband kissing my wife!" His shouting made my ears ache.

Never in all of my eighteen years had I ever seen such hate, that hate filled Rosalie's eyes as she came at me. "You little…" I shrunk into the couch not knowing what else to do.

Edward grabbed her hand right before she hit me. "Now, Rose, I don't think you should be taking it out on Bella or Emmett." He grinned wickedly looking at Jasper.

The accused put his hands up in defense. "It was Bella's idea!"

I looked up at Edward smiling innocently.

Edward sulked off to his room. Feeling obligated, I went after them.

I noticed Alice was trying not to laugh at some inside joke.

Hurrying up the stairs, I went into our room seeing Edward at his stereo blasting Debussy on.

The music was so loud I couldn't hear myself think. "Edward" I began. He wasn't listening to me though. "Edward" I began again hoping this time for a response. Still nothing. "Dammit, Edward, listen to me!"

I took a deep breath as he slowly turned the music down a little.

"Yes, love?" He looked towards me smiling.

"You're…You're smiling. I thought you were mad at me."

Edward picked me up in his arms. I just glared crossing mine.

"Please don't be mad. It was all part of the plan to get you alone in our bedroom. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Then why the loud music?"

"Simply, you're in a house with vampires, and I doubt they want to hear us."

I started to think about what he was saying, the wheels moving pretty quickly. "You mean…" I trailed off. My Adonis nodded. My heart skipped a beat.

He chuckled at something.

"What's so funny?"

"Your heart" he answered.

A bright red color crept into my cheeks.

"I love when you blush." Edward turned the music back up looked down at me carrying me to the bed laying me down gently.

Carefully, he kissed me deeply.

Soon, I had to pull away my lungs begging for air. He kept kissing me even though it wasn't my lips. His hand started going up my shirt teasing the bottom of my bra.

"Edward…" I gasped.

Then ruining our moment, Alice came in without knocking. Surprised, Edward and I sat up rather quickly. I, being the clumsy one, fell off the bed.

Alice looked between us and slowly walked out the door backwards.

I got up smoothing my hair and pulling down my shirt. Edward got off the bed and turned the music off letting out a sigh.

We walked downstairs together knowing with the others around we wouldn't get a moment alone together.

Emmett was comforting Rose telling her she was the prettiest girl in the world. She smiled looking at him with love-filled eyes. I just rolled my eyes at Rose's vanity.

Alice walked up to me, her head bowed. "I'm sorry, Bella! But the music was loud and we were playing Guitar Hero and it kept throwing me off. I ignored the vision I had and went into the bedroom seeing what I had already seen…" She bit her lip looking at me with a sorry expression.

"Alice, it's fine. We weren't really doing anything anyway." I smiled at her weakly sitting on the couch next to Emmett, who immediately got up with Rose.

Edward sat down with me.

"Lucky bastard" he mumbled putting his arm around my shoulder. I looked at him wondering why he thought that.

Smiling, I whispered to him. "I heard that." I chuckled putting my hand on his leg.

He glanced down at my hand. Not being able to stand it, I made my way up getting closer to his… "Alright, I'm going for a drive." Edward got up in a hurry ruffling his hair.

"Okay, have fun."

He ran out in vampire speed.

I looked out the window to see Edward racing out of the driveway.

"You're such a tease, Bella." Alice bounced to my side.

"It was all part of the plan, Alice. Now I need your help." I grinned at her mischievously.


	5. Mutts and Mind Readers

**A/N: Here's another exciting chapter of Interruptions! I hope you enjoy and at the end please review! I'm still looking for a new beta... I had to do this chapter on my own so sorry if it's not up to standards! Please r&r!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight…though my friend has a cat that reminds me of Edward.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

**Edward POV**

I pulled up to the house listening to the thoughts of everyone that was home. Alice was thinking of the fall Gucci line coming this year. There was nothing strange about it, yet I couldn't get rid of the constant feeling that something was going on.

Before I opened the door to the house, Alice opened it smiling innocently.

"Come on, Jasper, it's time to go."

Jasper looked at his wife, still hitting every note on the guitar. "Just one more song" he pleaded.

"Now!" Alice hissed turning to smile sweetly at me.

I watched my brother slowly turn off the t.v. and walk towards the door.

"Have fun" Alice sang closing the door behind them.

What was that supposed to mean?

"Edward" my angel called me from my bedroom.

I hurried up the stairs grinning. In my bedroom, was Bella adorned a sexy yet modest piece of lingerie.

"Hello, love" she said in her sultry voice.

I had never seen this side of Bella and I kind of liked it. "What's this all about, Bella?"

She smiled and walked up, her small body brushing against mine. "I wanted us to be alone and had Alice help me plan it out."

"So the drive…it was to get me out of the house. Oh, Bella, you're the most wonderful-"she cut me off with a passion filled kiss.

Her hands went to my chest grabbing a fistful of shirt. She pulled me towards the bed. Seeing her intentions, I picked her up still kissing her beautiful lips and laid her on the bed softly.

I kissed her deeply and holding back at the same time. Her heart raced as I let her breathe going to kiss her neck and fighting the urge to bite into her just to get a taste of my love's sweet blood. Bella tangled her fingers into my hair. If only I could read her thoughts, I would be able to give her exactly what she wanted.

The doorbell ran downstairs, but I tried to ignore it.

Bella pulled my lips away and let out a small sigh. "You should probably get that."

"Just ignore it then they'll go away."

Bella just looked at me with lust-filled eyes. Groaning, I got up going to the door quickly.

The thoughts and smells surprised me. I opened the door leaning against the frame.

"What do you want, Jacob?"**((Le gasp))**

He glared at me trying to look in, no doubt, looking for my beloved.

"I came to see Bella. Charlie said she was living here since the…" he trailed off not wanting to say the truth.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around seeing my angel had changed into something less revealing.

"I heard talking…is everything okay?" She managed to trip just as she reached me falling into my arms.

Jacob cleared his throat getting Bella's attention. She hadn't even noticed him having only had eyes for me.

"JAKE!" She jumped out of my arms and through hers around his neck.

The mutt wrinkled his nose. Knowing he smelled me on her, I couldn't help but smirk. Bella smiled brightly clueless at her smell.

"What are you doing here, Jake?"

He gave her a sad smile glancing down at her wedding band. "I came to see you. I know we already said our good byes, but I was kind of hoping…" I saw his thoughts and let a low growl escape my lips.

"You're forgetting she's married now…to me…"

Bella looked between us wondering what she was missing.

**Bella POV**

I looked between the two boys, well at least they were acting like boys, wondering what was going on.

"Was hoping what, Jacob?"

Our kiss that we had shared was still fresh in my mind. Sometimes I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind.

"I was hoping we could go to the beach and talk…just the two of us. Like it use to be, Bells."

We both looked at Edward who was shaking his head no rather vigorously.

"Absolutely not, Bella, I don't want you alone with that…dog."

I rolled my eyes grabbing his arm and pulling him from the door. "Why not?" My eyes pierced his dazzling topaz ones as I questioned him.

"Because…we were kind of busy…and he wants to kiss you again."

"Edward, love, you are my husband. I swore to you that I would not kiss any other man like that when I said 'I do'. Plus we can pick up where we left off when I get back. Please, Edward, he's my friend…I want to have one last day with him."

I released the power of my eyes on him watching him soften. So, maybe I could dazzle him as well.

"Alright, but only for a couple of hours."

Jacob grinned having been listening in.

Turning to the werewolf, Edward narrowed his eyes. "No cliff diving."

My love watched as we climbed into Jacob's Rabbit. I blew him a kiss gaining a weird look from Jake.

Once we were on the road, I started to question him. "Why did you leave, Jake, everyone's been missing you?"

Jake kept his eyes on the road trying to avoid my eyes.

"You can tell me, Jacob, I won't tell anyone." I put a hand on his surprised by his warmth, so use to being touch by icy fingers.

"He didn't tell you what he did?" His dark eyes finally looked into mine.

"He? As in Edward, what did he do?"

Without any words, he pointed to a piece of paper stashed between the seat and center console. I picked it up looking at the handwriting, which was so obviously Edward's fancy script. I read through it quickly.

_Jacob,_

_I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. But I know that if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice._

_I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you--for her--for everything._

_Edward_

My love had broken his word to me by sending Jacob this letter, but half of it didn't make sense to me.

"It was in a wedding invitation."

I wanted to hit something as the puzzle pieces fell into place.

Jacob stopped the car near the shore, and I got out stomping towards the shore.

"Are you okay, Bells?"

My eyes were filling with tears. "Of course, I'm fine. My husband just lied to me and made you leave."

Jake wrapped his arms around me trying to give me some comfort. "It's alright, Bella, I'm back now." He rubbed relaxing circles into me back calming me down.

Then he wrinkled his nose leaning into my ear, his hot breath tickling it. "Your leech has followed us." **((I know this would be breaking the treaty but this is my story, and I wanted it to happen…it causes drama))**

I gasped.

A low growl sounded from the woods. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, get your butt out here this instant!"

Edward emerged from the line of trees glaring at Jacob.

"What are you doing here?!" I was furious.

His amber eyes looked in my direction locking with my tear-filled eyes.

"Do you not trust me with Jacob?"

"It's not you I don't trust. Bella, I was going to tell you…I just didn't know how." He had read Jacob's thoughts and heard that he had told me about the wedding invitation.

I turned away from him so he couldn't dazzle me.

"Go away, Edward, I'll have Jacob drive me to Charlie's house."

"But…" He tried to come towards me, but I held my hand up stopping him. It's funny how one little gesture can stop an almost indestructible vampire in his tracks.

"I need time to think…alone. Go back home, and I'll call you when I'm ready."

His eyes filled with sadness.

"Alright, I love you, Bella…"

I didn't return it watching him walk away. It brought back memories of when he had left me.

Jake was smirked standing beside me.

"Can you take me home, Jake? I don't feel like hanging out anymore."

He nodded walking me back to the car. I just walked without paying attention surprising myself when I didn't trip. Maybe I should just walk without paying attention more often.

Getting in, I stared out the window watching the blur of forests go by. Jacob turned on the radio to fill the awkward silence. I closed my eyes, but when I did I saw Edward's stunning face.

Jake watched me but didn't say a word, thankfully. Arriving at Charlie's house, I got out in a slight daze. Being a good friend, Jacob walked me to the door making sure I made it.

Charlie looked at me confused when I walked in going towards the stairs.

Tripping once on the stairs, I made it to my room. Charlie came up soon after. "

"Bella?"

I didn't answer.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

How could I tell him my vampire husband followed me and my were-wolf best friend because he didn't trust him? I let out a sigh knowing Charlie would have a heart attack if I told him the truth.

"I don't want to talk about it." If only I could tell him everything.

"Marriage trouble?" He asked cracking the door open.

"Don't worry about it, dad, I'll be fine."

Just tell him already, I told myself. Angry at Edward and myself, I sat up tears filling my eyes again.

Charlie sat down on my bed getting ready to hear my rant.

"Okay, well, Jake showed up at the Cullen's, well, our house and wanted to hang out with me before…I went away for college. Edward let me and we left. That's when I found out he had sent a wedding invitation to Jake."

"Wait, you didn't want to invite Jacob to your wedding?"

"Dad, Jacob loves me, and I knew if he went to the wedding it would kill him."

I bit my lip out of habit and continued my story. "Well, we got to the beach and I found out Edward had followed me." Charlie just sat there listening to me. "It's like he didn't trust me…what should I do?"

"Bells, I'll let you decide. He's your husband, and this is a problem between the two of you. I think you should talk to him about it though." He got up. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like though."

I smiled knowing he probably missed me the last couple of nights since I had moved into the Cullen mansion.

Jake came up to my room looking from me to my dad. "I just wanted to come up and say good bye."

Charlie left us alone going back downstairs to watch the game.

I couldn't let him leave without a hug. "Good bye, Jake, I appreciate everything you've ever done for me." Pulling away, I stared into his dark eyes.

Before I knew it, Jake was leaning in to kiss me. The only thing I knew to do was put my hand over his mouth to stop him.

"I'm sorry, Jake, I can't kiss you…I'm married now."

"Sure, sure" was his reply. His eyes filled with pain that I wished I could make go away.

Knowing Charlie wasn't around, he said, "Good luck with the change, and I hope you're happy with the leech." With that, he left me standing in my bedroom.

Coming out of my daze, I looked around. My eyes fell onto the unlocked window. Out of spite, I locked it so Edward would be unable to come in.

Lying in my bed, I stared up at the ceiling until I heard a light tapping on my window. I didn't get up knowing it was Edward wanting in.

"Bella, let me in" he said quietly but clearly so I could hear him.

"Go away, Edward, I don't want to talk to you" I said this kind of loudly secretly hoping that Charlie would walk in and see Edward.

"Bella, do you want Charlie to see me? Quiet down!" He looked in trying to get me to look into his honey colored eyes, my guess, trying to dazzle me.

"It's not going to work, sweetheart, so don't bother trying."

"Love, come on let me in. I love you." His voice was velvety smooth. He tapped on the window again.

I stood up and looked at him seriously crossing my arms. "Why did you follow me?"

"Just let me in, Bella" his voice had a hint of annoyance to it.

"Answer me, Edward." Stupid human emotions were making me tear up. "Why did you follow me when I went with Jacob?"

Edward looked down slightly ashamed. "I was jealous…I wanted you to myself and Jacob was thinking about running away with you."

"No, he wasn't. He just wanted to say good bye to me." I took a step towards the window my will slowly breaking.

"Bella, I'm a mind reader. I know what he was thinking." He smirked at me.

"You're not helping your situation, Eddie." I then smirked seeing his sad eyes. Quickly, I unlocked the window and stepped back.

Edward took me in his arms and held me tightly. "I'm sorry, Bella, I only did it because I didn't want to lose you."

I just nodded burying my face in his chest.

"Bella?" I looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Eddie."

"Please don't call that."

"That's what you get for following me." Then I changed the subject. "What was Jacob thinking about doing to me?"

"I don't feel like elaborating on it." His eyes avoided mine.

"Then show me." I said simply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: So here it is. The letter is, of course, from the Epilogue from Eclipse. I love Edward's handwriting. I'm sorry if any characters are OOC. I tried to get them the best I could. Please review!! Reviews to me are like shopping sprees to Alice! **


	6. Trouble's Coming Part 1

**A/N: I decided to update today because I am very lonely and need the lovely reviews to keep me company. Thanks Jazzy-pants for helping me through the story. Only a couple of chapters left…I already have them written out I just need the motivation to type them up. Reviews always help with that…hint hint**

**Thanks!!**

**Alice S.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward's POV**

My angel was tempting me. Her sweet voice was music to my ears. "Then show me."

Could I show her without breaking her? My worries kept me from letting my lust take control.

Her sweet lips found mine caressing them softly. I pulled away briefly.

"Bella, your father…"

Bella looked at me with her wide eyes full of love and passion. "You're my husband, Edward; you're allowed to be in here."

She sighed pulling away from me. "Why is it whenever we are alone together something always happens that we can't do what you promised?"

Looking away from her, I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, love. It's just I don't want to hurt you."

She put her head on my shoulder. "I know you have enough control." Bella kissed my cheek warming it for a short moment with her lips. "I love you, Edward, I was to be your wife in every way."

How could I find a way to do this? "Bella, I know you want this, but I don't want to break you." I kissed her softly and pulled away before she could deepen the kiss.

"Always making up excuses." Bella lay on her bed, her shirt lifting up and exposing her soft, pale skin. "Why can't you just admit you're still scared?"

I looked at her surprised. "I'm not scared anymore…I'm just…"

"Right, don't want to hurt me" she said doing air quotes. Her voice held some annoyance. "Just admit it, _love_, you're still afraid of 'performing'."

"Performing?" Biting my lip, I held back laughter.

"Yes, because you're afraid I won't like what you do and go back to Jacob."

I let out a growl as she mentioned the dog's name. She smirked seeing she had hit below the belt.

"So you are scared?"

"And what if I think that?" My love jumped at my sudden comment. "Is it my fault that I'm scared you'll leave me for that mutt? After the talking today, I thought you might. He could give you something I couldn't give you ever…Bella, it's not too late."

Bella just looked up at me as if I had left her for a second time. "What are you saying? Do you want me to leave you?"

I went to her kneeling in front of her knees. "No, I was just saying if you stay with me all I can give you is death. The mu-Jacob can give you a life where you can stay with your family and have children."

Her eyes were filling with tears. My dead heart started to break watching her.

"You're leaving me again aren't you?! You don't want me like you thought you did!" Tears streamed down her cheeks staining them.

"Bella, of course, I want you. I just want you to be happy and I have a feeling that you won't be if I change you." I stared into her eyes showing my sincerity.

Her eyes glared into mine. "You want me to be happy? Change me do whatever you please. I'm happy as long as I'm with you." She smiled weakly kissing my cheek.

"Are you sure?" I questioned her with worried eyes.

"No, I'm not" she said, sarcasm evident in her tone. "Yes, I'm sure. Jacob is just a friend and you are my husband. I devoted my life to you."

"I know that but…" Her eyes avoided mine now afraid of what I was going to say. "Bella, I love you and if you want Jacob then I don't blame you."**((Edward is an idiot in my story. I do apologize to those devoted Edwardians out there))**

Bella rolled her eyes. "Why can't you just understand that I want you, Edward?" She let out a rather dramatic sigh getting up and going to the window. "My life was nothing until I met you."

I got up from my knees wrapping my arms around her waist. "Mine was meaningless without you, my love."

My loving angel smiled leaning back against my chest. No words could express my love for her.

**Alice's POV**

My eyes glazed over as a vision overcame me. Jasper held my waist supporting me.

_Edward's eyes were black looking at a crying Bella. He went towards her…_But that's all I got from it.

Jasper could feel my worry. "What did you see?"

"A not so happy Eddie with a crying Bella." I needed to know when this was going to happen.

"Should we go check on them?" As always Jasper was looking out for Bella's safety.

"I don't know. I want them to spend time alone with each other, no interruptions."

"Alice, I don't think they'll mind this kind of interruption." He .looked at me with his honey eyes, and I knew he was right.

"Alright, just one peek and that's it!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We got to Charlie's house in less than five minutes. No car was necessary for a quick check.

I climbed up the tree next to Bella's window and looked into it seeing Bella on her bed. Edward was next to her. She let out a moan…of pain?!

I opened the window prying Edward off of her in vampire speed. Bella opened her eyes in shock. She looked over at me and stood up. Surprisingly, her neck was not bleeding and she wasn't screaming.

Jasper climbed into the window worried by how long I was taking. "What's going on?"

"Jasper? Alice?" Edward squeezed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, like he always did when he was irritated. "What are you doing here?!"

He was furious. I knew he was. I could feel it radiating off of him, I wasn't even the empath and I could feel it!

"Well…I had a vision…of you guys and thought we would make sure everything was okay…It was Jasper's idea!"

Edward just sighed rolling his eyes.

"What was your vision?" I showed him the rather short scene in my mind. "So you thought I had bitten her and was draining her dry?!"

"Exactly, I'm glad you are taking this so well."

Bella stood up. "Alice saw this?"

"No…not exactly. She saw my black eyes and saw you crying in a corner." He went to her side putting his arm around her comfortingly.

She looked up at him worried. "Shouldn't we be worried about this, Edward?"

"No, love, nothing like that is going to happen." His words didn't appease her worry and looked towards me for reassurance.

"He's right, Bella, this vision isn't set in stone." I gave her one of my brightest smiles. "I won't let this happen to you…" Jasper stood beside me his arm snaking around me.

"We should go now, Alice, and leave them alone." I nodded and we made our back to the window.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Bella. It wasn't right to make her paranoid and ruin the mood. Jasper glanced at me and tried to calm my nerves. "Thanks, Jazz." He gave me weak smile holding my hand tightly while we ran back to the house.

Once we got back, Jazz took me in his arms telling me I had nothing to worry about. But I did have something to fret about; it was coming in the form of a strawberry blonde.

"Tanya's coming" I whispered.

"Why?" he questioned.

"She wants Edward no matter what it takes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Chapter five I realized is super long; I now see that it is better to split it up into two parts. So here is part one! I hope you enjoyed it even though it is nothing more than a filler really… Thanks for reading!**

**Alice S.**


	7. Trouble's Coming Part 2

**A/N: Here is the second part of Chapter 5! I love my mom so much. She is totally awesome. Recently she read the Twilight series and is now obsessed with it thanks to yours truly. I just love her though because she said we would go to a Midnight Release party so I am really excited!! This chapter is for her in her Twilight Mom world!! You rock my Jasper loving socks!!**

**Reviews would be lovely,**

**Alice S.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

"How can you stay so calm? My life could be in danger." I couldn't believe Edward as I paced my bedroom floor.

"Love, I'm calm because I know there's nothing to worry about." He sat down on my bed taking my hands in his forcing me to stop my pacing. "Breathe, Bella."

"How can I breathe, Edward?! Unlike you I am breakable and her vision worries me! You may say that it won't happen but there's still that possibility that it could!" My chest was heaving when I finished.

Edward sat there waiting patiently for me to finish. "Done?" I smiled sheepishly and nodded. "It's not going to happen because I'm going to go away for awhile."

The hole in my chest seemed to open again. "Leaving?! Why?!"**((Bella is kind of slow in my story as well, which makes her and Edward perfect together!!))**

"Yes, I'm leaving. It's safer for you if I go away for a couple of weeks." He looked at me sad eyes. "Don't worry, I'll come back." It was as if he could really read my mind.

"Where are you going?" I needed to know.

"London" he said in his velvet soft voice.

As long as he wasn't going to Alaska I would be okay. "Alright, I guess I'll be okay with the others."

"Yes, but stay away from Jasper and Emmett while I'm gone I don't want any incidents like before."

I couldn't help but blush at the thought of Emmett's lips on mine. "I'll try not to though it's kind of hard when they live in the same house."

"Okay, just don't let Emmett kiss you again." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'll try to refrain from kissing the big guy, but I think if I did Rosalie would kill me…literally." We both laughed at that. I yawned realizing I would have to get up again in a couple of hours for work.

"You should sleep, love" Edward took me in his arms.

"When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow, while you're at work."

"Tomorrow?! I don't even get to say good bye to you!" I pouted turning away from him.

"You'll get to say good bye, don't worry. I won't leave like I did before. It was different then. I regret what I did and I wish everyday that I could take it back." Edward buried his face into my sweet smelling hair, or what I hoped was sweet smelling.

"I've forgiven you…can we just forget about all that stuff? It happened before we got married." I looked into the golden pools that I called his eyes.

"Yes, you're right." A crooked smile played on his lips. "I love you, Bella, more than my very existence."

My eyes were starting to droop as I looked at my love. The smile faded a little. "Charlie heard voices, he's waking up. I have to go for now." With a quick kiss, he was gone.

Rolling my eyes, I went to the window knowing I wouldn't see him. Charlie opened the door thinking I was asleep. "Oh hi, Bells, I thought you would be sleeping." I shook my head crossing my arms.

"No, it's difficult to sleep without Edward now." Charlie nodded and smiled.

"I hope you kids work everything out."

"No worries, dad, we will." Another yawn escaped my lips. With the thought of Edward leaving, I was trying to delay tomorrow as long as I could.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Silence filled the car as we drove to my work. His departure loomed over me like a rain cloud. Edward glanced at me.

"Do you have to leave?"

"Don't start, Bella, you know that I have to go for your safety." His grip tightened around the steering wheel. The car stopped and I looked at him confused.

"Why'd you stop?"

My crooked smile passed his lips briefly. "We're here, love."

I looked around him seeing the Newton's store. We had driven too fast. I wasn't ready for him to leave yet. "Bella?"

"I don't want you to leave. Why is it that now we're married you are going to London…without me?" I added the last part quietly.

Edward didn't say anything. In a flash, he was at my door holding it open for me. Not ready to go, I sat there. "Bella" My Greek God's tone was warning me.

"Yes, Edward" I looked at him with my big eyes.

"That's not going to work this time, Mrs. Cullen." He picked me up as if I weighed nothing. His lips found mine, but all too quickly he was pulling away. "I'll be back before you know it."

Mike was watching us closely. Edward glanced at him before setting me back down. "If he lays a finger on you, tell Jasper and Emmett." I nodded and started to walk away. "Oh, Bella…" Turning around, I saw his golden eyes brighten. "I love you."

A goofy grin broke out on my face. "Love you too, Eddie." I chuckled hearing him growl.

As expected, Mike practically tackled me at the door. "Hi, Bella how was your vacation? Have a nice honeymoon? Store's been quiet without you."

"Yes, I had a nice vacation. I haven't been on my honeymoon yet, and hi, Mike." I dropped my purse off behind the cash register getting on my vest for work.

"Why haven't you been on your honeymoon? Is everything alright with you and Edward?" Rolling my eyes, I thought about how I had never met anyone so nosy as Mike Newton.

"Edward had a family emergency and was called to London. He didn't want me missing work…so yeah." I went to stock shelves being followed by Mike. "Shouldn't you be working up front, Mike?"

"Well, I was thinking that…you, me, the movies, Friday night, around seven."

I couldn't believe Mike had the nerve to ask me out when he knew I was married. In fact, he had attended the wedding.

"I'm sorry, Mike, but as you already know. I'm married. I don't think that Edward would like that."

"Oh hi, Bella!" Emmett's burly form appeared behind Mike saving me.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed as I went around Mike. "Can I help you with something?"

Mike looked between us. "I thought you were away on a family emergency."

"What family emergency?" My heart dropped. Luckily, Jasper came up carrying a sleeping bag. He elbowed Emmett.

"You know the family emergency that Edward had to go to London for." His quick glance told me that Alice had a vision of this.

"Oh, right, emergency." Emmett looked at me sheepishly.

"Here let me show you the sleeping bags we just got in, Emmett." I dragged him away from a confused Mike. "How could you do that?! You almost gave away why Edward was gone!" He put his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry" Emmett did a puppy dog face and I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

He gave me a cheesy grin. "Edward asked me to come by and make sure Mike didn't touch you."

My signature blush crept to my cheeks. Emmett immediately saw it.

"Did he try anything, Bella? I'm going to ring his scrawny neck!"

"Emmett! Chill!" I went to slap him but thought better of it having learned my lesson from punching a were-wolf.

Jasper came up behind me. I let out a breath of relief. "Emmett, I've already taken care of Mike no need to worry. Let's get out of here and let Bella work." He smiled and pulled my burly brother-in-law with him. "See ya later, Bella."

I waved and saw Mike at his register looking slightly afraid. Making a quick note to ask Jasper what he did to Mike, I got back to work.

After a full day of no customers, I was allowed to go home. Alice was waiting for me outside in her yellow 911 Turbo. I got in the car and looked at her seriously. "Let's get this straight now; I am not going shopping right now."

Her bright smile disappeared. "But Bella!" I shook my head telling her I would not be swayed. "Fine, we won't go shopping…now." She chuckled and sped towards the Cullen house, our house.

Alice turned up the radio hearing one of her favorite songs. Her musical voice filled the car. "Come one, Bella, sing with me."

"I don't sing…" She just rolled her eyes and kept driving.

When we pulled up, the boys were wrestling.

"So did Mike try anything?" Emmett asked me right after I got out of the car.

"No, he kept away from me after you guys left. What did Jasper say to him?"

"Beats me… Why don't you go ask him yourself?"

Alice grinned probably already knowing what he was going to say. I went over to him slowly. He gave me a small smile. "What's up, Bella?"

"I was wondering what you said to Mike to get him to leave me alone."

"Oh, I told him if he so much as thought about asking you out or even talk to you about anything I was going to rip him limb from limb." My jaw dropped hearing him say that.

"Wow, Jasper, thanks. He hasn't so much as looked at me since you left." I smiled and hugged him. He stiffened taking in my scent. Noticing his change in demeanor, I let go and walked towards the house.

It felt empty without him and I felt so alone even though I wasn't. This wouldn't be like last time though. Edward would come back to me. All my worries left me as I entered our room.

A silver cell phone rang on the end table beside the bed. I picked it up already knowing whose voice I would hear on the other end. "I miss you already" I said quietly.

His laughter filled my ears. "I miss you too." He let out another chuckle. "I heard about the Mike incident."

"Oh…well, Jasper took care of it for me. He threatened Mike so that he won't even look at me."

"I see…will you put Jasper on the phone?"

I went to turn to the door but Jasper was already there holding a hand out to me. Handing him the phone, I sat on the bed looking up at Jazz.

"No problem, Edward, I would do anything for my little sister. There's no need to buy me a motorcycle when you get back." Jasper rolled his eyes and threw the phone at me.

"Hello?"

"Talk Jasper into letting me buy him a bike. I know he wants one." Edward's velvet voice sang to me.

"I'll try my best but I doubt he'll listen to me." I smiled just hearing his voice.

"Well, I have to go, love."

"But why?" He chuckled at my desperate tone.

"Because I'm sure Esme made you a great dinner. Don't worry, I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk more."

"Fine, but when you get back I'm going to kidnap you and get you all to myself."

"Alright, Bella, now go eat. I love you" he seemed in a hurry.

"I love", he hung up, "you too." I let out a sigh and ended the call.

Everyone was downstairs, well everyone except for the one I wanted. Esme smiled and let me know dinner was on the table. One plate sat on a placemat. I sat down and started to eat feeling lonely.

Alice came over and sat next to me. "He'll be back soon." Her icy head took mine. She seemed to be uneasy about something. I didn't mention it though.

"Thanks, Alice, I think I'm going to go to bed. I got up picking up the plate of uneaten food. After washing the plate, I walked upstairs back to our room.

It was too quiet so I turned on the stereo hearing my lullaby. I smiled and laid down on the bed slowly drifting off not knowing who was showing up in a few hours.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So here it is!! I wonder who is coming. If you haven't figured out...then well, you'll be surprised! Or you should go read the last part. Much love to my reviewers!! Reviews are love! **

**Alice S.**


	8. Pianos and Libraries

**A/N: Almost to the end of our beloved Interruptions now…it's a shame. I want to thank all my reviewers and everyone who favorited me or my story! You guys totally rock my fangirl socks!! By the way this is a continuation of Bella's POV…**

**Reviews would be lovely,**

**Alice S.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke to a commotion downstairs. Thinking it was the Volturi, I got up running to the stairs. There I saw Jasper holding Alice back from a strawberry blonde.

"Get out!" Alice was yelling. I had never seen her like this.

"Alice, don't be like this." I just came to see Eddie. Where is he anyway?"

"In London" I spoke up. The mysterious vampire looked at me like I was some kind of disease.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Edward's **wife**, Bella." I emphasized the word wife so she would get the picture. The only thing it made her do was laugh.

"But you're a human!" She grinned starting to come up the stairs coming towards me.

"Yeah, but he's going to turn me soon…"

"So you know what he is?"

"Yes" I backed away from her looking down at Alice, who was trying to get away from Jasper.

"Tanya, I'm warning you!" Jasper was starting to send waves of peace over her that I could feel also.

"Well, good, did he ever tell you about us?" That made my heart stop.

"What-What do you mean?" A wicked grin played at her lips.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? We have a lot to talk about!" She led me into Edward's bedroom and sat me on his bed. "Where do I start?"

"But Edward said he had never done anything…like that." I figured she was going to tell me something sexual and wanted to cut off her lies, or what I hoped were lies.

"Oh, did he?" Tanya chuckled as if I had told a cute joke. "Well, that's not the case, my dear."

My heart was shattering and the hole in my chest was painfully reopening. "I don't understand."

"I'll just put it this way. Edward loves libraries." I just stared up at her trying to comprehend what she was saying to me. My vision was becoming blurry with tears.

"I don't believe you!" Alice burst through the door looking between me and Tanya.

"Oh, and kitchen tables. I don't think we even went near a bed, which you know vampires, they never sleep." With those final words, Tanya walked out the door past Alice.

Alice tried to comfort me, but nothing could heal this wound. Had Edward really lied or was this a ploy to get Edward and me to break up? What if it wasn't a lie? What if they had done "it" on his piano? "Alice, I need some time alone" my voice cracked.

She nodded and left me to my thoughts. Downstairs, I could hear her yelling at Tanya. Telling her, that she had no right to say what she had. I only heard half of the conversation before falling into darkness.

Emmett woke me up by poking me. I groaned and opened one eye. Cloudy skies hid the sun outside. "Call into work for me" I crawled under the blankets and covered my head.

He poked me again. "Come on, Bella, he'll be back soon no need to mope around."

"I'm not moping!" I snapped from underneath the blankets. Emmett would never know the pain I was going through. "Just leave me alone! I want to be alone."

The door didn't make a sound as he left. I tried to go back to sleep but all I could think about was Edward being with Tanya.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two weeks went by fast, most of the time I spent in bed. Edward tried to talk to me on the cell phone, but I didn't want to hear anymore lies.

My head was submerged in the sheets but I heard the door open. "How long has she been like this?" It was my angel, well he had been my angel.

"Since that night with Tanya." Alice had told him about Tanya. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. It was times like these I wished Edward could read my mind. He sat down on the edge of the bed and my pulse quickened.

"Bella, I know you're not sleeping. Come on sit up and talk to me, love."

He called me love! The nerve of him! I just laid there.

"You're being ridiculous, Bella." That caused me to shoot up and glare at him.

"I'm being ridiculous? You're the one having sex on pianos and in libraries!" It was then that I realized I was crying.

Edward looked at me shocked. "What are you talking about?"

Then a strawberry blonde head poked inside the room. "I heard yelling is everything alright?"

I got up. "Is everything alright?! I just found out from someone I just met that my husband lied to me…and liked to have sex everywhere, but the bed."

Edward was furious by the time I had finished.

"Tanya said what?!" I started to go towards the door. "Bella, sit down!"

Tears ran down my cheeks. Edward's eyes were black. Tanya stayed where she was enjoying the show.

"She told me you and her had done, well 'it'."

"It?" I had forgotten Edward wasn't quite with the times.

"You know…sex…" My cheeks burned with embarrassment. .

"Oh…what?! I've never done that, it, whatever you're calling sex!" I stayed standing looking towards Edward.

"Then why would se tell me this. Don't lie, Edward! I'm tired of not knowing your past!" I walked out of his bedroom door past Tanya who was grinning like the joker.

Edward followed me. "You can't believe a word she says! They are all lies!"

Tears still streamed down my face. "I don't know what to believe." The cars were lined up in the driveway. Which one to choose?

The Volvo stuck out and I went towards it. However, Edward stepped in front of me blocking my view.

"No, not until you listen to me." I tried to get past him but he just stepped in the way.

Finally without thinking, I shouted, "No!" Shoving him with my fist hard, I heard something crack as excruciating pain shot through my hand. Edward heard it too. "What's broken?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." I held my hand walking past him. Getting into the car, I didn't look into his dazzling eyes. The sky matched my mood as I sped down the road.

I didn't know where I was going as the trees were a blue on either side of me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So this is the sixth chapter. I hope this is a good place to end this one. What do you think? You like it, not like it? Review and tell me. Threats are always awesome!! Two updates in one day, what will come next!!**

**Reviews are lovely,**

**Alice S.**


	9. Losing Control

**A/N: Okay, the plan is to have one more chapter after this. The real question is…in the last chapter should I have a Jasper POV? Tell me in your review what you think. So nothing further to say.**

**Review are love and so is Jasper (which isn't mine),**

**Alice S.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

Bella sped down the driveway. I looked at the mansion storming inside. "Tanya!"

The seductress walked down the stairs gracefully at a human pace. "Yes, Eddie?" Her voice was alluring and seductive.

"What have you done?" My voice was calm even though I was struggling to keep my composure.

"I didn't do anything. I just told her the truth…"

"No, you didn't! We haven't ever…" I couldn't finish seeing Bella's face.

"Oh, well we haven't…yet." She winked. The family walked into the front room noticing the absence of Bella.

Emmett looked around thinking he would find her in a corner. "Where's Bella?"

"Bella is speeding to God knows where." I glared at the strawberry blond. "Tanya told her we had sex."

I saw the storm in Emmett's eyes as he took off out the door. It would be better…he could bring her back in one piece. I turned back to Tanya knowing Bella would be back soon.

**Emmett POV**

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Bella would not want to see Edward, but maybe I could talk her into coming back to us.

It was then I found her scent. I growled. She was heading towards the reservation where we wouldn't be able to get to her.

My legs went faster until I was sure I was ahead of her. Then I went to the middle of the road knowing this was a very stupid idea.

The Volvo came at me. Bella's eyes widened as she turned the steering wheel to miss me. I was fast enough to get my little sister out of the car before it flipped. Edward would not be happy about this.

Bella had tears streaming down her face which was unlike her. It was like Edward had left her a second time. She pulled away cradling her hand. "Go away, Emmett…"

I followed her. "Bella, come home. What Tanya said was a lie. It was all a plan to get Edward."

She froze still not putting two and two together. "You mean Tanya and Edward didn't have sex in the library?"

Rolling my eyes, I nodded. "How dense are you? He loves you with all he is. Right now he is trying not to kill Tanya because of the lies she told you. Edward is sexually repressed, so much so that it is very, very pathetic. He's been waiting for you…to, well, do the nasty."

Bella chuckled wiping her cheeks. "Thanks, Em, you always know how to make a girl smile." She then turned to the flipped Volvo. "Can I get a lift?"

"Close your eyes. I don't want you to get sick on the new outfit Rose bought me." I held her close to me careful not to break anything. Her eyes scrunched up and she gripped my shirt tightly.

I drifted towards the house in my vampiric speed hoping Bella wouldn't get sick. We made it though in good time and without any incidents.

Alice was leading the family out knowing we would be coming. Edward was with them looking like a lost puppy. "Bella!"

I let her down going to stand by Rose. She smiled lovingly at me.

**Bella POV**

I looked at my Greek God. My hand was throbbing but that didn't matter because he had been telling me the truth. Before I said anything, I hugged him tightly.

His stone body relaxed and hugged me in return careful not to crush me. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Tanya came out with a sneer on her face, even with that ugly look, she was beautiful.

I let go of Edward walking over to her. She just stood there looking at me like I was lint on her newest designer outfit. "I see you're back."

"Yes, I'm back. I'll be staying with Edward for the rest of eternity. You should find yourself another vampire because he is mine and nothing's going to change that." I don't know where I found the courage, but I couldn't believe I was saying this to Tanya.

A look of shock came across her face. She was angry, oh was she furious with me. Holy crow, what did I just do? Her hand raised up going towards my face. I waited for the impact my life flashing before my eyes.

No impact came though so I came out of my flashbacks. Alice was there holding Tanya's hand glaring at her. "Don't ever touch her!" I gasped when she dropped the seductress's hand and slapped her across the face.

Carlisle stepped forward to end what was sure to be a fight. "I think it's time you returned to Denali, Tanya."

She looked at him and nodded slowly still in shock it seemed. "Alright, Carlisle, thank you for your…hospitality."

Edward put his arm around me. His eyes were dark as if he hadn't fed in weeks. Tanya winked at him then was gone in a blink of an eye.

I looked up at my love. "I'm sorry." His face softened.

"It's alright, Bella, you shouldn't apologize." He smiled at me weakly with his dazzling crooked smile.

"It was all Emmett's fault. I tried to swerve and miss him." Edward's smile faded.

"What are you talking about? Where's my Volvo?" Alice turned away. She hadn't told him about his precious car.

"You're Volvo is flipped over in a ditch, and I was very lucky that Emmett is a vampire."

Edward hadn't come after me. If he had, then he would know that his car had flipped. I started to feel the pain of realization. He had sent someone else to come after me. "It was nice of you to send your brother while you stayed with that…" I couldn't find a word wicked enough to describe her.

"Bella, love-"

I didn't let him finish. "Don't, _love_, me!" Being human, I was letting my anger get the best of me. "Why didn't you come after me? If you loved me, you would have."

His eyes filled with an indescribable pain. "I knew if I went after you that you wouldn't have come back. Emmett went on his own because he thought he could bring you back home." He let go of me.

"Well, you still should have tried!" I ran into the house going to his room. The bed didn't make a sound as I sat down. Stupid vampire thinking only of himself. When I him, he didn't hurry home from London.

Instead, I laid in bed sobbing my eyes out. I wish that he understood what his not coming for me meant.

Without a word, he had taken me in his arms. I was crying and hadn't noticed the tears streaming down my cheeks.

Emmett peeked in from the hallway. "Bella, can I ask you a question?"

I wiped my eyes trying to stop my blubbering. "Didn't you just ask one?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Well, I noticed you have been acting weird lately. You know…mood swings. Are you pregnant?"

"No! Just because I have been a bit emotional doesn't mean that I'm pregnant!" I made him regret asking that question as he shut the door quickly saying something to the others downstairs.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Emmett is right, you have been acting strange." Edward's golden eyes pierced through me.

"How would you know? You've been in London for the past two weeks." I was sulking and wasn't afraid to show it.

"Don't be like that. You know that I had to leave to keep you sage. Love, every time you get close to me. I just… I want to lose control and give into my urges." He clenched his fists.

Slightly afraid, I got off his lap. "Edward, are you okay?" My heart was racing.

"I'm…I'm tired of controlling myself."

"Edward, please don't…"The tears streaked down my face as I feared for my life.

He came at me staring into my eyes with his jet black orbs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Thought I would leave you with a little cliff hanger. I know I am going to get death threats. This is for Dolphin, I hope now you won't have to come and drown me in my pool. As always, I should have an update soon…hopefully.**

**Reviews are love,**

**Alice S.**


	10. For Better or Worse

A/N: So here it is

**A/N: So here it is! The last chapter! Unfortunately, I must say that this will be my final story on Fanfiction for awhile...that is unless I get awesome reviews after this story. I hope this story made you laugh, caused you to be frustrated, and that after reading this chapter you feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. I would like to dedicate this final chapter to Dolphin, who has given me the best review in since…well since forever. This is for you so you don't have to maim me, drown me, or cause any harm to me. Enjoy!**

**Reviews are love,**

**Alice S.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

I stared at Bella wanting the sweet nectar that was her blood. It was the monster trying to escape and hurt my precious angel. "I'm…I'm tired of controlling myself!"

Her sweet voice begged me to stop. I went towards her trapping her against my wall of CDs. I heard her breath catch as my stone hands pinned hers above her head. She let out a little whimper of pain from her injured hand.

"Not like this" she pleaded quietly.

**Jasper POV**

We all sat down in the living room trying to relax and ignore what was probably happening upstairs. Alice had her head on my chest as we watched Rose and Emmett play video games.

Then I felt it…the immense rage and the fear. It was overpowering and I knew I had to do something. Alice looked up at me knowing something was wrong.

I hurried to get up with my love following after me. There was no way I would let my delicate Alice see Edward this way. It was embarrassing to be seen as the monster you are.

"Go get Carlisle…he'll know what to do." She smiled weakly bounding off to Carlisle's study.

Quickly, I went to their door and opened it growling at the scene I came across. The emotions made me sick.

**Edward POV**

As I bent to her neck to get just a taste, someone burst into the room. I wasn't paying attention to who it was though. Bella turned her head towards the intruder giving me perfect access to her pale neck.

Whoever had entered yanked me off; I got thoughts of Bella's birthday party. I knew the one that had interrupted us was Jasper. The family hurried in led by Carlisle.

Emmett held me back from my wife. Alice put Bella behind her like she could do anything to stop me from harming Bella.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jasper glared making me look at him.

I didn't answer as I tried to go for Bella's throat again. Carlisle stepped up. "Edward, stop…You can control yourself." The words weren't clicking. All I could smell was the strawberry scent of Bella's shampoo and the freesia scent of her body.

Bella was shaking with sobs. "Please, Edward, control yourself!" I heard her pain as she cradled the hand that I had probably done more danger to.

My demon began to settle with my family there to help me. No matter how much I frightened her, my sweet Bella stayed with me. I tried to tell her to leave and go to the dog, but she just shook her head saying something about how she vowed to stay with me for better or worse.

Alice kept flashing from here to the future. "You can let him go, Emmett." He did as he was told and I crumpled to the floor ashamed.

Rosalie and Emmett were told to watch us while the others went about their business.

Bella sat on our bed watching me. My siblings stood near her just in case I decided to pounce on her.

"Eddie, you feeling okay?" Emmett knew I hated that nickname.

"Don't call me Eddie." I growled from my spot on the floor.

"Yep, he's back to normal. Are you okay, Bella?"

She just nodded looking at me with glistening eyes. "I'll be fine, Emmett." Bella still had seen Carlisle about her hand that was bruised and swollen.

"You should have Carlisle looked at that hand."

"Edward, I'm staying with you until I'm sure you're okay."

I smiled a little knowing she would always be a stubborn one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a couple of hours before Esme came in to check on me. I was still sitting on the floor. "Edward" her honey sweet voice filled my room.

"Yes, Esme?"

"I came to make sure everything's alright."

"Besides the fact I almost killed my wife?"

Her topaz eyes stared into mine, which were probably a coal color. Then she looked to everyone in the room. "Could you give us a minute?"

Bella and my siblings did as she requested. Kneeling down next to me, Esme took a deep breath.

"Everyone loses control. Bella knows that you love her no matter what."

"I almost killed her," I whispered.

"But you didn't…"

"If Jasper hadn't come in like that, I would have! I don't know what happened. Her blood, I just wanted a taste." Shaking my head, I looked down not wanting to see Esme's kind eyes.

"Yes, Jasper did come in at the right time. Don't think of the negative though…Bella is going to be with you for all of eternity just like everyone else will. I'm starting to think that nothing you can do will get rid of that girl." Her comment made me smile, an actual, real crooked smile.

"You're right…nothing I can do will tell her I'm not right for her. Bella's the most stubborn person I've ever met."

"It sounds like someone else I know."

Esme walked out after her comforting words and Bella came in alone.

"The others left to go hunting, well, except for Carlisle who was called to the hospital."

"They trusted you with me?" Were they crazy? What if I lost control again and there was no one here to stop me?

As if reading my thoughts, Bella kneeled down in front of me. "Don't worry Alice said nothing is going to go wrong." Her warm hand caressed my cheek lovingly.

"You know if I had died I would have had no regrets."

I pulled away not wanting to hear that. "Let's not talk about what happened."

She nodded and inched closer to me. Her heartbeat quickened.

"So what should we talk about?"

"How about we not talk at all?" Her sweet laughter filled the room.

"Okay, but are you sure you can handle it?" The seductive smile my wife gave me was one I hadn't ever seen.

"Like you said Alice saw nothing happening."

I took her into my arms gently kissing her. For the time being, I would only test the waters. Bella desired more and deepened the kiss. Her passion overwhelmed the beast I fought with. "Bella" I groaned against her lips.

Her lips pulled so far away from mine and I craved more. "Yes?"

"I'm glad you chose me."

"Me, too" she said staring into my eyes.

Within milliseconds, I had Bella on the bed and was kissing her tenderly wherever I could.

Her soft, pale lips let out a small moan driving me insane. I let my lips travel across the skin of her neck.

Her hands worked on the buttons of my shirt finally getting too frustrated and slipping it over my head. Bella's heart was beating rapidly.

I helped her with her shirt revealing a black, lacy bra underneath.

"Alice-" was all she had a chance to say before I was kissing her passionately.

Making love was something I had never experience. It was amazing to be with Bella in this way. Her body moved with mine as we were one. I wanted to do this more with her just to feel the passion and heat of it.

Bella slept soundly in my arms.

As she slumbered next to me, I knew that no matter what interruptions came our way she would stay by my side for the rest of my life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry I don't do lemon very well. I added a little Jasper in there and finished with Edward. So I have a question that is highly important. I'm going to a midnight release party for BD and I'm dressing up as Alice. I need something to wear…what should that be? Tell me and I'll tell you what my next story is about that I'm working on.**

**Jasper is love…I mean Reviews are love,**

**Alice S.**


	11. Changes for the Worse

**A/N: Okay, so since everyone hated how I ended Interruptions, I've decided to write an epilogue. Here it is, enjoy! Tell me if you think there should be a sequel!**

**Reviews are love,**

**Alice S.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I looked at my love knowing it was time to go to Carlisle's secret room. He told me everything would be okay, but I was still unsure.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" His golden orbs showed concern.

"I'm positively sure." Holy crow, what was I about to do?

Taking my hand, he led me towards the room. Alice nodded her head from her spot on the couch with Jasper. She would hold him back during my change knowing my blood would be overwhelming to him.

Emmett and Rosalie were MIA but that didn't really matter to me. All I needed was Edward at my side and Alice's reassurance that nothing would go wrong.

Carlisle would watch over me as I changed administering morphine through an IV to ease some of the pain.

Before we reached the door to the room, Alice shouted, "Wait!"

We all turned and looked at her. "What's wrong?" Esme questioned.

Before our little psychic could answer, there was a knock on the front door. Jasper got up leaving his pixie on the couch. Opening the door he moved out of the way.

I gasped seeing the one person I had feared seeing.

Aro gave me a warm smile looking to Carlisle. "Dear friend, how good to see you again." He went forward not even looking at me as if I was invisible.

Now we would have to wait to change me…not another interruption. Edward looked at me seeming to know what I was thinking.

"We won't let this stop us." He glanced at Carlisle who shook his head slightly glancing at Aro.

"And I see our little mortal isn't changed yet…I thought we had a deal?" He took my hand in his forcefully. It was still sore from a few weeks ago after the whole Tanya ordeal.

"We were just about to change her…we swear, Aro." My father stood by Edward pulling my hand from the elder vampires blocking me from his view. "I'll have to tell Casius. He won't be very happy…neither will my dear Jane. And I was so looking forward to seeing her new power. Oh, well, I guess every desire can't come true."

My heart was hammering in my chest as I backed up to the door. Aro peeked over the vampires protecting me. "We'll have to end this now, I'm afraid." He peered back at the door.

Jane walked in with her face covered by her hood. She looked to Alice and smirked.

Alice screamed out falling off the couch writhing in pain. Jasper went towards her but other vampires went over to him holding him from his love.

I bit my lip knowing this was the kind of interruption I did not want. "Stop!" I heard myself yell before I could cover my mouth. Edward and Carlisle looked at me. "Stop…"

Aro grinned wickedly. "What is it, dear Bella?"

I looked at him swallowing hard. "If I am changed and go with you…will you promise not to harm anyone…"

The vampire lord crossed his dead heart. "Cross my heart and hope to live."

Edward's eyes held pain and sorrow. "Bella…"

"I love you, Edward…" I went towards Aro knowing nothing would stop him.

My angel's face pained me as I took Aro's hand being led away. Jane was ordered to release her grip on Alice. Jasper was let go and ran to his wife. They embraced as I wished I could to Edward.

"I'll come for you, Bella!" He called after me as I entered the black sedan not knowing when I would see my husband again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So now that I've written it, I see there will have to be a sequel seeing as I left the epilogue hanging…again, reviews are love!**

**Alice S.**


End file.
